Vampire knight A Light in Darkness
by Scarlets Carsons
Summary: Kaname searches for a cure to Yuki's illness, she can not go into the light. Kaname keeps her safe by keeping her inside, but he finds himself longing for her in more intimate ways, and her cute charms weaken his resolve. Lemons!


**Title:** Vampire knight: A Light in Darkness

**Fan-fiction:** Vampire Knight

**Categories: **Romance

**Rated: **M (sexual content, mature themes, and mature behavior)

**Romantic couple:** Kaname & Yuki

**Summary:** The setting is in the late 1800's, Kaname searches for a cure to Yuki's illness, she can not go into the light. Kaname keeps her safe by keeping her inside, but he finds himself longing for her in more intimate ways, and her cute charms weaken his resolve. Lemons!

**Extra: **For those who have watched the others, this is vary much like that, but it has a lot more romance in it. Also the style of language is more along the lines of old English terms for example 'I shall not' is an old way of speaking. If you have difficulty understanding I'll be happy to answer or translate your question, but it's not to hard.

**Key Words**

**Drawing room:** A **drawing room** is a room in a house where visitors may be entertained.

**'four and twenty':** is how people addressed their age.

**Chambermaids: **Female employee.

-------------------------------------------------------Chapter One-----------------------------------------------------

The kindly heated water, washed away the blankets of suds that covered my body. Every aching muscle loosened, my hair free and silky on my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it, letting the water take over. All the chills and aches left my body, the cold outside now feeling like a bad dream. I spread my pureblood legs open, resting my hands on the wall, it was the only thing holding me up, water tickled down the sexy shape of my muscles. Trailing down my chest, flexed thighs and the thickness between those thighs. I held back a hiss.

_After all the searching, I've found nothing of a cure, their isn't even a doctor who can explain it. I can't even explain it, my dear Yuki's curse... ever since she was 5 years old Yuki could not go into the light, she would blister and suffocate. Every doctor I've called for help, has been in vain, 'no cure' they said, one of them had the gull to call her a demon child! It gets worse and I don't know what it is I can do. _

The water started to get cold so I turned the knobs and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my waist. I leaned back on the wall, letting my thoughts wonder.

_Maybe I'll find something tomorrow._

Hope isn't something I like to hold onto, but since it's been working so far, It couldn't hurt. I smiled, Hope has given me more then I could have dreamed. I walked out of the shower and into My closet, I stripped of my towel and dressed after that, I walked into the drawing room.

Their was my bundle of hope balancing on a stool, her fingers itching toward a book. I saw it happening before it happened, dropping the towel I was drying my hair with, I reached out to catch her as the stool slipped from underneath her feet. She made a small little cry but opened her eyes when she noticed there was no pain. In awe I watched her whimpering mouth turn into a smile.

"Lord Kaname!" She giggled with delight, I laughed with her, who could resist?

"Yuki you silly girl, if you can't reach something then ask me or one chambermaids"I planted a kiss on her head and set her on her feet.

"I'll have gray hair before I hit four and twenty" She still smiled with pure sunshine, how could anyone think this girl a demon? For ten years she has always been my angel.

"My lord? Why do you fall worrisome for me?" She tilted her head and blushed.

"Because you, out of everything I have, is most dearest" I brushed her cheek with my hand, her soft fragile skin felt warm from the scarlet heat the covered her face.

"I shall try not to worry you my lord" She skipped over to the desk at the far side of the room, slid onto the chair and began to read. Keeping Yuki locked up like an animal in here is killing me, I want her to feel free, I want her to know how it feels to have the sun on her face, I want her to know the smell of sweet roses. Yet another voice inside my mind asks, 'would she leave me though'? I banished the thought, I picked up the candle light and set it next to her.

"If you read in the dark, you'll ruin your eyes Yuki. I'll let the servants know your in here" She smiled up at me, and with a returned gesture I took leave of the room. Once I entered the other room I noticed some of the Chambermaids were cleaning out the fireplace. I urged for the head maid to step forward.

"Yuki is in the other room reading, please make sure the curtains are shut, and make due the rest of the staff know that she is in there" The girls were using masks to keep from inhaling the ashes. I shook my head in disgust.

"And ask one of the men to help with that, you girls shouldn't be doing this alone" I noticed the girls cheeks seem uplifted, as if they were smiling.

"Yes, will do my lord" They bowed, and I left to the next room. Lighting a candle I made my way down stairs and set the candle on the table in the hall. I stared up at the portrait of my father, his gentle features, and handsome face made him vary well liked. I remembered back to the day Yuki came into our home, I found her in the midst of winter, the cold cutting wind, paling her soft skin. My heart ached that day, as I tried to find her parents or home. No one knew of her existence. It was like she fell from the sky. I brought her home with me, and the next day me and my father were disturbed to discover that she was allergic to the sun. Her soft white skin breaking out into scabs, the whole house was in a flurry because none of use had the faintest idea, what was causing it. I remember having to watch her suffer, in agonizing pain, as we tried to figure out the problem. How could such a kind, spirited girl have such a tragic curse? Ever since then I have dedicated myself to finding a cure, between working on one myself, or searching for one someone else invented, I have had no luck.

"Lord Kaname-Sama is such a tease!" Yuki listened to the chambermaids gossip. They always do this, claiming that Kaname-Sama looked at them with interest, or that they would do anything to have him in...

"Kaname wouldn't do that" Yuki shook her head. A could ache settled in her chest, she to wanted Kaname-sama to notice her, but not as a helpless girl in need of saving. No she wanted to be the masters lover for quite some time now.

"He'll never see me as such" Yuki slipped off her chair and put the book back on the shelf. She tried to shake the lust the planted itself in her mind.

If Kaname-sama new of her thoughts and desires he would disown her for sure. Besides he's happily engaged to Ruka-sama, there's no chance he's eye's would move from such a temptation to a skinny, short, sick girl. Yuki turned ten and eight just this month, but Kaname-sama still had five years on her. With a sigh she lied on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Someday... I'll make him notice me, as a woman" Her eyes got heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Someday..."

"Kaname-sama? It's past midnight, your still awake?" Aidou asked.

"There are still matters to be addressed" Kaname leaned back on his chair, running his hands through his hair. He had letters, reports and more that he had put aside for too long. For the past few months he's been to busy looking for that damn cure, but still if he put off his work for to long, then he could ruin the family name and title.

"Has Yuki retired for the night?" Kaname looked to his friend, Aidou and him grew up together.

"I'm not sure, I think the maids would have sent her off to bed if they saw her"

"Better no take any chances, I'll retire for the night after I check up on her" Kaname headed up stairs carrying nothing but a candle.

Her beautiful pale skin looked to soft to touch, and the light of the candle seemed to glow on her snow white cheeks. Kaname knew Yuki would have drifted off to sleep, she always did, but on the cold floor. The silly girl would no doubt get a cold.

"Yuki?" Kaname whispered softly in her ear, her only reply was a vary erotic moan. Kaname gasped, not as much at her sleeping noises, but of his reaction. He could feel a pulsing throb coming from his groin, and heart pounding in his chest. He felt the strong urge to stroke her delicate skin, with one index finger he traced it up bare leg and down. Her erotic sound got deeper, louder, Sexier. He cupped his hand around the back of her knee cap, lifting her leg, so he could stroke her inner thigh, but she woke, and his hands flew back before she could realize what he was doing. He couldn't believe what he was doing himself.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuki sat up, and brushed her hair back.

"It's time for you to go to bed Yuki" Kaname whispered. The heat still sizzling in his eyes, he couldn't stop himself from looking over her delicate body, and how nicely it would mold with his own.

"I'm ten and eight, I think I'm old enough to decide if it's time for bed" Yuki pouted. It only served to break him more. She was old enough he was happy to admit to that, but he wanted her in bed for other reasons then sleep. He guessed she recognized the heat in his eyes, because she nodded and jumped to her feet. Does that mean she agrees?

**Sorry for stopping it there but I thought I should leave the next chapter for the lemon, just so people are ready and such. Anyways tell me what you think so far. Anything you really like? Anything you don't like? Questions you have? Review, Review!"**


End file.
